


Snip Snip

by Gaia_bing



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Possible The Avengers Infinity Wars Spoilers, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaia_bing/pseuds/Gaia_bing
Summary: Bucky Barnes finally gets an haircut.Based on this little thing right here:https://www.instagram.com/p/BUQS1wPBxrh/?taken-by=imsebastianstan





	Snip Snip

**Author's Note:**

> Oh lord, when the inspiration strikes you...:)
> 
> ...unless, he wears a wig during the first few weeks of filming until his hair's grown out. Then it negates everything. :)

_Bang! Bang!_

"Bucky, what are you doing in there?"

"Nothing, nothing. I'm just...just taking care of business, you know?"

"Really? 'Cause you've been in there for like an half-an-hour. I mean I know you couldn't really go when you were iced up and everything, but it's not supposed to take so much time to do what you have to do, you know?"

"I know Steve, I just..."

"What's going on, Buck?"

"I...I...Promise not to freak out on me?"

"Why? What happened? Is something wrong? Are the words-"

"The words aren't back, Steve. It's not that."

"Then what is it? You're really worrying me here, Buck."

"Well, okay, here it goes."

_The door opens to reveal..._

"...Baby?"

"I know, I know...I'm sorry, okay? I just wanted to look a bit more...like I used to...back then, you know? I know I look horrible like this and...and...hmpph..."

_Lips separate after a glorious minute or so._

"Bucky?"

"Yeah Steve?"

"You look absolutely perfect like this."


End file.
